criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchell Swanson
Mitchell Swanson was one of the suspects in the murder investigation of chocolatier Jacob Torres in The Heart is a Lonely Hunter (Case #6 of Campbell City), but later revealed to be the killer of rebel and private hitman Joey Richardson in A Grave New World (Case #8 of Campbell City). He was then incriminated as a suspect in the murder investigation of urban legend hunter Trevor Sheridan in The Opera Phantom (Case #10 of Campbell City). Profile Mitchell was a 35-year-old ex-psychologist. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it. He also had a tie made of tartan flannel. He also had neatly combed brown hair, along with glasses. He also had a brooch. In his first appearance, it was revealed that he handles guns and smells of blackberries. In his second appearance, he replaces the brooch with a pin of a cross. It was revealed that he uses dental floss, drinks whiskey, and is a Capricorn. In his third appearance, he donned prison clothes. It was revealed that he takes antidepressants and that he uses bath salts. Role in Case(s) The Heart is a Lonely Hunter Mitchell was first interrogated when a cassette tape of him and Jacob in a conversation was found in a pile of dirt at the victim's residence. When informed of the death of his companion, Mitchell seemed rather depressed, believing that Jacob was a good person that had never wronged anybody. Mitchell was interrogated once more when it was revealed that he held cyanide in a brooch of his. Mitchell claimed that in his psychological meetings with his patients, he would place minor doses of cyanide in the air for reasons which he refused to reveal. He then revealed that Jacob found out and threatened to tell some of his patients. Reena said that the Campbell City Police Department would be keeping an eye on Mitchell. Despite Mitchell's suspicious behavior throughout the murder investigation, Addison Byrd, the victim's girlfriend ended up being the one convicted for the murder. However, Reena and the player found a tape which showed Mitchell placing poison in the air of his work facility. Mitchell finally revealed that the reason he did this was to put his patients in pain so they would come back again. Mitchell claimed that he stopped doing this. Reena left deeming Mitchell as untrustworthy. A Grave New World Mitchell once again found himself in the red when it was revealed that he had often texted the victim. Similarly to the first time he was informed of the death of a companion, Mitchell refused to believe that he was dead. Mitchell said that despite Joey being a rebellious type of person, he claimed that Joey was just misunderstood by many. The player found themselves talking to Mitchell once again when they found out that Mitchell claimed that Joey had a brain disease. When confronted of the claim, Mitchell said that Joey had gone somewhat crazy after the inhalation of the cyanide. He said that he regretted doing this, as now a good friend was dead. Reena, who had a brother in the field of psychology, said that Mitchell's "form" of healing was damaging the human mind. Angry, Mitchell slammed the door as he left the interrogation room. At the climax of the murder investigation, the perpetrator was revealed to be none other than Mitchell himself. As the team apprehended Mitchell Swanson, he held a gun and told them to stay back. Reena and the player agreed to Mitchell's threat, but in return he would unmask his motive, to which the deal with the devil was made. He had said that he was a greedy doctor, and he was also gambled to attempt to earn more, to which he had a secret trick to winning. He then found out one thing: if he hired someone to kill others, he could cause a dear member of the victim to be traumatized, and since Mitchell was the only psychologist in town, he would earn even more money through their therapy. He hired Joey Richardson to be an assassin and Joey would take a stab in the dark to mimic the Opera Phantom. However, one day, another gambler caught Mitchell cheating and Mitchell lost a hefty sum of money, up to the point where he was almost in bankruptcy. He did all he could to gain money, although it failed. He soon learned that the gambler who ratted Mitchell out was Joey Richardson, causing Mitchell to burn in a flame of rage. He did make one final attempt to make money, by claiming Joey had a brain disease. However, the victim was too smart for these tricks. Mitchell later geolocated Joey's coordinates and looked for a plausible weapon. As this was happening, Joey texted Everett that he had caught the Opera Phantom, as he knew this would get the PD's attention. Unfortunately for Joey, Mitchell found a rope and hung Joey on a noose, and did the dirty deed slowly and painfully, as he wanted to see Joey suffer as Mitchell once did, who then proceeded to go into the victim's bank account application on his phone and withdraw all the money, as now Mitchell was almost as rich as he was before he was caught. Mitchell now dropped the gun, and said that they could handcuff him and that he would evade his just desserts as he was rich enough to pay some bail. Reena and the player agreed that Mitchell was a vile monster and shipped him off to trial. Judge Montgomery then proceeded to ask which game was better for earning money, roulette or craps, only for Mitchell to reply that he wanted to sentenced. Mitchell then paid the money, only for the Judge to say that the money was not enough and he was sentenced to 40 years in jail. The Opera Phantom Despite the fact that he was now in the Campbell City Penitentiary, Mitchell found himself as a suspect once more when prison release forms of his were found in the catwalk of the Fairfield Opera. When told of this, Mitchell proclaimed that although he did visit the catwalk, he could not slay Trevor, as Mitchell was being supervised with each and every movement he made. Mitchell was interrogated once again when torn death threats from Trevor to Mitchell were found. The threat told Mitchell to "stop being such a wannabe". When told of this, Mitchell said that he had received it a while before his arrest. Mitchell was a man who lusted for both money and fame. Due to his homicidal tendencies, Mitchell had a love for murder. However, Trevor was able to identify that he was not the notorious serial killer, but just some homicidal, greedy lunatic. Mitchell merely tore it up and hid it so that Trevor would never find out his horrible thoughts about the urban legend hunter's notion. With the help of Dr. Christopher Sperazzo, the player managed to close the chapter of terror in Fairfield, but not without revealing Mitchell as an innocent this time around. Case Appearances *The Heart is a Lonely Hunter (Case #6 of Campbell City) *A Grave New World (Case #8 of Campbell City) *The Opera Phantom (Case #10 of Campbell City) Category:Characters of Campbell City Category:Suspects of Campbell City Category:Killers of Campbell City